King of Monsters
by Luciano The Writer
Summary: Fusing the worlds of MGQ and the Monster Girl Encyclopedia, this is the story of the King of Monsters. The "King" is a mysterious warrior whose power can bend reality. He desires nothing more than to dominate each monster girl he meets, subjecting them to his will, and to his power through immense magical abilities. Watch as our hero takes on the world. Rated M for obvious reasons.
1. Chapter 1

The scene in the forest was certainly rather unusual. There was a face-off occurring between a man and a monster. This man was a powerful looking specimen of his own species. He was tall at 6'4", who had muscles all over his heavily toned and powerful body. His arms were massive, despite the slenderness of his fingers, and his chest was exposed to the chilly Autumn air. He had the air of a wild berserker, which made the Slime a bit apprehensive of approaching him recklessly, despite her lust and her hunger. Chuckling he took a step forward, and the air around him began to smell different, as his aura began to surge outward.

"Come forward, young slime." He said, challenging her to approach. The slime was a gorgeous creature, composed of brilliant blue colored slime in the shape of a buxom young woman. Her smile might have enticed someone to drop their guard and succumb to her temptations but the fact that this man appeared so powerful slightly frightened the young creature. "I can sense your lust." He whispered, and despite his moderately frightening appearance she did feel aroused by the sight of him. Slimes were creatures that needed fluid intake, and a part of her desperately wanted some of his "fluid". He had the appearance of a warrior, one trained in hand to hand combat, and one who had experienced mighty battles. She could also sense the heat flowing off of his body, sensing how it mixed into the air around him, infusing even the very forest with his presence. She knew that if it reached her, she might very well succumb to her lust, an ironic reversal for the young slime who prided herself on making men submit to her lust-inducing abilities.

The warrior she had encountered chuckled as he took a step forward, causing the aura of submission to creep forward, and the Slime began to feel the effects of it. She imagined lowering herself to her knees, and crawling towards the man, begging for a chance to taste his "fluid". She imagined the sheer joy she'd feel, the overwhelming pleasure of being able to taste his penis, using her tongue lazily and skillfully as she grew addicted to his scent, she imagined that somehow through his unusual abilities that any pleasure she received would easily go down to her "entrance" if it could be said that a slime girl truly had one. She was so caught up in this sudden fantasy that when he grabbed her, her mind was already being bent to his will.

She gasped, when she felt his arms, his extraordinary powerful arms wrap around her body, and actually solidify it. Demonstrating a power she had never once seen before, her body was changing inside of the arms of the warrior she was now being embraced by. Her brain was being twisted, and corrupted, even as her body began a transformation. By the time she began to come too, she felt all of the pleasure she hadn't registered previously hit her at once. She felt all of the friction from the her body and his massive cock strike her mind at once, like a snake with a fast-acting venom, she nearly climaxed immediately after having been mentally pleasured by orally fucking the warrior in her mind.

Even as she felt his penis sliding in and out of her fluid-like body, her body was transforming. "Tattoos" if they could be called that began to appear along her legs, creeping alongside her "skin" as she became more and more a belonging. She did see the tattoos once they reached her hands, but at that point all she wanted, all she craved was to be fucked harder, faster, and longer. "Please, please fuck me more!" She begged, her mind adjusting itself unconsciously to the idea of belonging to someone, of wanting to be someones plaything, someones fuck-toy.

It would take nearly an hour of being fucked, being used before the warrior had decided enough was enough. When the man finally got her off of his body, she was having a hard time maintaining her "body" as she was mentally exhausted. She was surprised when he moved his hand, and she felt a powerful compulsion affect her. "Don't worry about maintaining your body. I can do that." He said chuckling, as powerful waves of pleasure slammed into the girl, each one making her smaller and smaller. "You are... mine." He said softly, his voice wonderful, making her servile. If she had a mouth to talk with, at that point she would have said "Of course! Just... use my body whenever you wish." At that point she wasn't curious about his powers, all she wanted was either to serve him, be fucked by him, or sleep. So she drifted off to bed. Even as her body was being turned into a line of what looked like "sweat" on the body of her master, being hidden away so that she could travel directly alongside him without fear.

It would take the warrior a few minutes to return to Ilias Village. Once he was in the village, he quickly returned to the inn he had been staying at. Upon his arrival, he saw a man covered in sweat, and smelling of mucus. Chuckling he knew that the young man had the pleasure of meeting his other servant, the Slug Girl. Upon his entry to his own room, he was quickly greeted by his first servant, a beautiful girl with a large "pussy" which was perpetually covered in mucus, the woman he had dominated "Slug Girl".

Her naked body was half normal human girl, and half gigantic slimy membrane, and all of it lived to serve the warrior. She wanted to ride him, craving the sensation of his gigantic member, which even in her huge sexual organ managed to reach her womb, and the beginning of her solid human half. His hands went to her breasts, and gently massaged them, pleasuring his servant even further than the sensations she felt from his dick, even while it was trapped in his clothes. She reared back in pleasure, when she felt the thin, sweat line form of slime girl (still shrunken) enter her body through her membrane, and begin to slowly expand, until her entire vagina, from her entrance to her cervix, was being pleasured by her masters newest servant, even if the slime girl had no way of knowing she what was occurring.

The master of the two women decided it'd be fun to do that all night. Allow the slime girl to get her fluid intake from the slug girl and pleasure the two of them at the same time using each other. The master was an immensely powerful human, who called himself either the "Master of monsters" or the "King of monsters". He wanted to dominate and enslave all of the monster women he could. And currently he had two young, but loving servants who worshiped him, and would pleasure him each night. But he wanted more. He wanted more variety. More monsters. More women. So he was planning on traveling the world. This is his story. The story of the monster king.


	2. Chapter 2

Rumors began spreading. Rumors detailing a variety of tales, bastardizations of an encounter with a massively powerful creature. A creature with magic unlike anything else that had ever been seen in the land before.

This man had the ability to reverse baptisms. That power terrified many individuals and was one of the only things that had been confirmed to be true. He could reverse and undo the protection of Ilias against monsters. He also possessed the power to corrupt monsters, and humans alike. This skill was extraordinarily powerful having afflicted creatures as powerful as one of the heavenly knights according to a rumor about a battle in Iliasburg, started by a guard who had in fact been saved from Granberia by the wickedly powerful man. The two had engaged in battle, with the man picking up a sword and demonstrating a technique which rivaled Granberia. The man had fled before the battle ended and merely made up a lie, but the battle had been real. Granberia ultimately decided to leave and return at a later time to conquer the city.

The King had reappeared at various settlements however, using his powers to create chaos. He quickly conquers numerous creatures, his forces growing as he seduces and dominates various monsters and humans. His newest companions are the creatures known (to themselves at least) as the "four bandits" four young, but powerful girls who are members of dangerous species (a goblin, lamia, vampire, and dragon). Their powers were actual improved by the "king" and now they happily serve him, with the young vampire joining him as a companion, particularly in bed, and in conquest, her unique powers of hypnotism having been turned on her, even as she was lured into his bed, and transformed into an adult, same as her companions, which was part of the reason why they joined him in the first place. Their minds were changed, by the sudden heightening of their senses, and their bodies were afflicted with a gigantic lust, as if years without sex, and energy hit them all at once, transforming them into creatures filled with a new purpose, to fuck, and to be fucked in return, along with being hit by a desire to feel the same pleasure that had transformed them into adults.

New creatures never seen before had been spotted as well. The worst was a "general" of the king, a creature known as an "Anubis" back in her homeland. She was a wickedly powerful and cruel woman, who actively and openly loved sex in public, occasionally capturing men to bring into the most populated area of wherever she was, and beginning to fuck him, all the while moaning for her "king". She was also cruel, favoring submissive men over men inclined to be more dominate. She commanded a small army of creatures who originated in a far-away desert, known as Khepri, but they too loved the "king", and only obeyed her at his command, not her own. They did enjoy corrupting men however, and attacked men whenever they were let loose by the Anubis, favoring young boys and teenagers for reasons both mysterious and clearly cruel, as these men would be released by the Khepri and begin transforming women into young monsters as well, particularly young Succubi and werewolves. There was an intelligence here, one which could be traced back to the King, who clearly enjoyed fucking women, both human and monster, and left corruption and chaos in his wake. Thus far he had yet to conquer Iliasburg, but after the battle against Granberia and the appearance of his powers it was clear that he was bent on domination, even revealing that he commanded the strongest monsters from the desert, what was called a "Pharaoh" and that one was on her way, creatures of might that even made the Anubis seem meek in comparison. It was rumored by the monsters that obeyed the King that he was a new god, born out of unknown circumstances, or perhaps that he was an elder god, who recently became active for the first time in ages. Needless to say many of the monsters had begun to silently worship him. And now he was planning another move.

Forces belonging to the King

1 Pharaoh

1 Anubis

25 Khepri

1 Slime

1 Slug girl

1 tiny Dragon

1 tiny Gnome

1 tiny Vampire

1 tiny Lamia

1 Earthworm

1 Bee girl

1 Baphomet

5 Liches

12 Amazonesses

10 Dark Priests

A/N: Short chapter, but this is hinting towards the true identity of the King, which will be revealed next chapter. It'll make sense, trust me. But I also love this story! I hope you do too!


	3. Chapter 3

The religion of the Fallen God was growing. In the small town of Ilias Village, the religion had already taken root, growing even as more and more monstrous women arrived in the village, feeding off of the lust of the men they captured, sending that power to their god, the creature they worshiped. They had no clue that the creature they worshiped was actually on the planet.

The King was known to many as the "Fallen God". His "name" was something he decided upon when he arrived, to reclaim the world, but it also stuck. And now he was in command of an ever-growing army. And he had a multitude of women, and a slowly growing number of men at his command. Originally considered a female, the goddess (now god) had become a male, in order to more easily seize the world. And he was powerful, a hulking warrior whose magic was unmatched, and whose combat skills enabled him to scare the world, and take command of the hearts of individuals. Even angels were not immune to his power.

Cupid, one of the angels who was in charge of manipulating love to ensure that humanity always left behind descendants whenever a gigantic number of them were killed in one event, was currently experiencing a transformation. She was on her knees, and smiling lewdly, even as her body began changing. A consequence of the corruption was that the bodies of those being corrupted begin to transform.

Pleasure assaulted her very soul, as she accepted a new master. This was part of the trouble with being "divine", things that impacted the soul, left a physical mark on the body. Cupid had been one of Ilias' servants, but now that she had accepted the Fallen one has her master, her very body had to adjust.

"My body... feels like it is melting away." She moaned, breathless as the power of the Fallen God attacked her senses, stimulating her in ways she never imagined possible, and she felt herself beginning to fade away, especially her "holiness". Her white skin, once as white as freshly fallen snow, began to darken, it began to feel thoroughly pleasured, teased, massaged, loved, and she felt her typical lust skyrocket.

"Master... take me into your loving embrace. Wrap me up in a cocoon of pleasure, and bend my mind to your ways." She whispered, lewdly, happily, as her skin began to settle down, her features unchanged, but now her skin many shades tanner then it had been before. Her wings, once perfectly white now stood out as pitch black, and her eyes were now jade green, with the hearts inside of them being gold. She was naked, smiling in pleasure, as she felt her heart begin to settle down.

Her heart had once been devoted to Ilias, but conflicted with desires to seek out pleasure, which wasn't her task. But now there was no conflict. Her heart belonged to the Fallen One, devoted to servitude, but also to pleasure, which was her mission, to provide pleasure to others using both her bow, and her body. She could now actively go out and search for men to stain her body with their fluids, she could actively seek out men to wallow in filthy pleasure with. Cupid, being the first angel to fall to the Fallen One, to succumb to his promises of endless pleasure, could now become the whore she wanted to be, without guilt.

Cupid wanted to dirty herself, by being the plaything of the Fallen One. She wanted to experience the sweet bliss of his attentions, she wanted to service him in the most obscene ways she could have possible imagined, that even he could have imagined. She wanted the pleasure of an orgasm brought on by his penis inside of her, she wanted her "lips" to kiss him, to taste him, to experience the mind-bending pain and pleasure his touch brought on.

"Master... use me. Use my body. My wish is to be viewed as your toy, a thing for you to use whenever you wish. But until you call me... I shall go and ensure that others become like I am." She whispered, a prayer to her lord, and smiled as she began to get to her feet, before making the world a bit more like she wanted it to be, a place of peace, and of pleasure.


End file.
